The basketball which Hiccup plays
by BlankSoraShiro
Summary: This is a basketball AU where Hiccup leaves for three years (9-11 grade) and became part of the Generation of Dragons, a group of six basketball player with incredible skills. He comes back to Berk to join the basketball team and take down his former teammate. This is a HiccupxOC. and rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a crossover of How to Train Your Dragon and Kuroko's no Basket. You don't need to have seen KnB or read the manga, but it does help with the understanding of somethings. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1

Henry, aka Hiccup, was walking down the streets of Berk. He stood 6' 1", with long auburn hair that went down to his shoulders and emerald green eyes, and was wearing a black jacket, an emerald green bandana around his left wrist, blue jeans, and black sneakers with green trim. He had black earbuds in his ears listening to music. Suddenly a basketball came out of nowhere and almost hit the boy in the face, but he caught it with a single hand not even looking at it. He moved the ball out of the way and looked in the direction the ball came from. He saw a small group of 10 boys. "Hey nice catch. Can we have the ball back." One of the boys said. He seemed to be leader, even though he was the shortest in the group at around 5' 6" and black hair and was buff. Henry instantly recognized him as his cousin Scott, aka Snotlout. It was obvious to Henry that Scott, nor the others, recognized him. Then again they haven't seen each other in three years and 8 inches ago, plus Henry's hair was covering part of his face.

Henry walked over to them and saw Thomas, aka Tuffnut, Franklin, aka Fishlegs, Dustin, aka Dogbreath, and Eret. Along with a few other people he recognized, but couldn't put a name to. "Mind if I play with you?" Henry asked.

"Sorry if this is practice for basketball season coming up." Scott said.

"Aren't you a little short to be on a basketball team?" Henry asked teasingly. A boy with short red hair and red eyes, he looked to be the same age as Henry, in another part of the world sneezed. _I'm going to punish Fury when I see again._

The other guys oh'd and Scott glared at Henry. "I'm the ace of this team." Scott said.

"Oh the team that got completely and utterly atomized by the Generation of Dragons." Henry said. "I'm mean seriously two hundred and sixteen to zero. That's thirty more points than the world record for an NBA game and it had three overtimes." He felt bad about saying it, but he needed them, so he could beat the Generation of Dragons.

Scott, Thomas, Franklin, Dustin, Eret, and other seniors, well soon to be school starts three day from then, paled at the memory of the experience. The juniors, sophomores, and freshmen went slack jawed that their seniors were beaten that badly. "H…how… d-did…y…you…k…know…that?" Scott stuttered.

"I was there in the stands." Henry lied smoothly. He was actually curled up in bed praying to god he was dying from eating the food his coach at the time and the Generation of Dragons told him about it. "Now then let me see how far you have improved since then." He said holding up the ball.

"Do you even play basketball?" One of the sophomores asked.

"Yeah I was on my previous high school's basketball team." Henry replied. "I was at the game because my team was in the tournament."

"Did you make far?" one of the juniors asked.

"Yeah we made it pretty far." Henry said in a half truth. The whole truth is that his team had actually won the tournament.

Henry opened his mouth to speak, but his cellphone went off. He checked his phone and saw a text.

 _Dad: Where are you? Your late._

Henry sighed and said. "Sorry, but I got to go."

Henry put his phone back into his pocket. He then jumped up and shot the ball from between the three point line and the half court line. Then ball went in with a swish. Henry turned around and walked away. "Later guys."

15 minutes later Henry arrived at his house. He knocked on the door and seconds later the door flew open with an excited Stoick behind it. Stoick's face fell, not recognizing his own son. "Can I help you?" Stoick asked, disappoint evident in his voice.

"Ah, I don't see you for three years and all I get is a 'can I help you'." Henry said.

"Hiccup!?" Stoick asked, surprised at how different his son looked.

Henry had to physical stop himself from cringing at his old nickname that he got for being such a screw-up, but now it annoyed him since he was no longer a screw-up. "Dad, please don't call me that anymore. I didn't really mind it when I was younger, but now it's kind of annoying."

Stoick snapped out of his shocked state and chuckled slightly. "Yeah I guess I can't call you that anymore now can me?"

"Yeah I'm not exactly little anymore." Henry said. "Unlike Snotlout. What's he like five six?"

Stoick laughed and said. "Five six and a half. You have to remember to add the half or else he gets mad."

Henry chuckled and said. "I'll like to see him call me Hiccup now."

"Well come on in son." Stoick said and moved out of the doorway. Henry nodded and walked in. Stoick noticed Henry didn't have any bags and asked. "Where's your stuff son?"

"Oh luggage mix up. It should be delivered later." Henry answered.

Henry and Stoick spent eh rest of the day talking about what has changed in Berk since Henry had left.

Henry spent the rest of the week at home and exploring Berk to refamiliarize himself with it. When Monday rolled around Henry woke up to the sound of his phone alarm going off. "Erica, turn off your alarm." Henry groaned. After about 30 seconds of his phone alarm going off he remembered he wasn't sleeping in the same bed as his girlfriend, who set his alarm 20 minutes sooner than his. He grabbed his phone and turned off his alarm and sat up in bed. He looked at his phone and saw a text from his girlfriend.

 _Erica: Morning sleepy head_

 _Henry: Good afternoon milady_

Henry and his girlfriend were now on opposite sides of the U.S., so Erica would be having lunch around the time he got up. He got out of bed and took off his shirt revealing, an athletic body with a six pack and a tattoo of a night fury on his left bicep, as he walked into the bathroom. When Henry turned on the light he almost laughed at the sight he saw. His hair was sticking out in all different directions making him look like a mad scientist and revealing his pierced ears. Henry had 12 piercings, 6 in each ear, they were all huggie earrings, except for the bottom one on each ear which was a basketball design stud. He was forced to get them and the tattoo as a punishment for miss baskets in practice. Sounds harsh he knows, but now no matter how much pressure there is he can shoot without trouble. He took a picture of himself and sent it Erica. He took a leak and his phone dinged signaling he received a text.

 _Erica: lol, you're not going to try and make Toothless into some kind of monster are you?_

 _Henry: How can I when he's all the way in New York with you?_

Henry brushed down his hair so that it covered his pierced ears, not wanting his father to see them, so he could avoid an unwanted conversation. Henry's phone dinged again.

 _Erica: Invent teleportation. p.s. Toothless says hi._

 _Henry: I'm smart, but even I can't invent teleportation by lunch. And tell Toothless I said hi back._

Henry left the bathroom and went back to his room to get dressed. He got dressed in a black hooded jacket, a green t-shirt, the same green bandanna from earlier around his left wrist, blue jeans, and black sneakers with green trim. Henry heard a ding and looked at his phone.

 _Erica: Ah if you invented it by lunch time and get here I'll give you a special reward, if you know what I mean._

 _Henry: *leaves to work on teleportation*_

 _Erica: Hahaha._

 _Henry: Wait why are you talking shouldn't you be in school right now?_

 _Erica: I don't start school till next Monday Hicky._

 _Henry: Oh right. And don't call me Hicky._

 _Erica: But it suits you so well, since you leave them all the time._

Henry blushed and typed back.

 _Henry: shut up I do not._

 _Erica: :) you're blushing aren't you?_

 _Henry: am not._

 _Erica: You so totally are._

 _Henry: Whatever I have to get to school._

 _Erica: Bye Hicky._

 _Henry: AHAHAHAHAH_

Henry went downstairs and had breakfast. He grabbed his backpack and went outside to see a bus waiting was his father's childhood friend and his mentor in mechanics, George, but he goes by Gobber. "Hey Gobber." Henry said.

"Good morning, Hiccup." Gobber said, not shocked by his appearance since he was visited by Henry several times over the week.

Henry didn't cringe at his old nickname since it was practically impossible to break Gobber of the habit. Henry took the earbuds out of his pocket and put them in his earbuds. He sat down in the middle of the bus and leaned his head against the window. He then zoned out the world around him.

Sometime later the bus pulled up to Berk High School. All the kids stampeded off the bus, except Henry, who was still zoned out. Gobber got up from his seat and shook Henry slightly, snapping him back to reality.

"We're at school, Hiccup." Gobber said.

"Oh thanks I guess I zoned out there for a while." Henry said putt his earbuds in his pocket.

"Where's Ms. Johnstone's classroom?" Henry asked.

Gobber shrugged. "Sorry she's not a science teacher or coach so I don't know."

"That's fine I'll ask someone else?" Henry said and got off the bus, but stopped when he hit pavement. "When is basketball try-outs?"

"Today after school. Why?" Gobber asked.

"Just curious is all." Henry said and walked away leaving a confused Gobber.

Henry entered the courtyard and saw groups of people scattered throughout. He saw a group of girls and walked up to them. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't notice Henry walk up to them. He tapped one of the girls on the shoulder. She turned around and jumped little, along with the other girls. The girls were surprised that they didn't notice him walk up. The girl Henry had tapped on the shoulder was a whole foot shorter than him and the smallest in the group. Henry looked down at the girl, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes making them appear as if they were glowing. The girl, whom Henry tapped on the shoulder was trembling slightly in fear of him.

"Can you tell me where Ms. Johnstone's class is?" Henry asked.

"I…it's…down that…h…hall," the girl pointed to one of the doors to the school building, "and should b…be the th-third…door o…on your…left."

Henry smiled lightly and gave a small nod. "Thank you." He then turned around and walked over to the door and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"That was scary." The girl, Henry talked to, said.

"Yeah, did you see how his eye glowed under his hair?" Another girl said.

"Didn't it make him look hot though?" Another girl said and the other girls looked at her. "What? I like the bad boys."

Henry laughed as he read the girls' lips from his position by the door using his ability _dragon eye_ , he developed for basketball. The ability is an upgraded version of the _eagle eye_ or _hawk eye_ , which allows a person to get a bird's eye view of a given area. _Dragon eye_ is the same ability except he can see the whole basketball court, while the others can't even see half the court. Although Henry was actually able to take it a step farther by being able to change the view from a view from the sky to a full 3D view of the court.

The bell rang to signal that there was 10 minutes until you were counted late for school and people flooded into the school. Henry went to his locker which was surprisingly close to Ms. Jonestone's room.

Henry was getting his stuff all sorted out in his locker when he heard someone say. "Hey I heard from my father that Hiccup was coming back and starts school today."

Henry glanced in the direction of the voice and saw Scott, Thomas, his twin sister Rebecca, aka Rebecca, Franklin, and Astrid

"He left?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course he left. His useless ass couldn't do anything so he left in shame. I'm surprised he came back." Scott said laughing.

Henry had to grab his locker door to keep himself from going over and bashing Scott's skull in. Henry grabbed the stuff he needed for his first period class and slowly closed his locker as not to draw attention. He left to go to his first period class leaving a bend in the thin metal door of the locker.

Henry considered himself lucky that he didn't have anyone who really know him in any of his first three class. When lunch rolled around Henry sat down at a corner in the table and pulled out a bag lunch and quickly eat his lunch, made of sandwiches. He headed outside to a nearby basketball court that he knew freshmen and other kids who liked basketball, but didn't want to join the basketball team.

When he arrived he saw the freshmen from yesterday and a few other guys, one or two he recognized from his classes. The freshmen instantly recognized Henry from the week before. "Hey it's you." One of the freshmen said pointing to him. The freshmen was 5' 11", had short brown hair, hazel eye, slender build. He was wearing a light gray jacket, red t-shirt, sports shorts, and white shoes with red trim.

"Hi nice to see you again." Henry replied. "So mind if I play? I can teach you a thing or two that can help you get on the team."

"You plan to try out after school today?" one of the freshmen asked.

"Yeah." Henry replied.

"Think you can make it on the team?" asked the freshmen that greeted Henry first.

"Depends do you think they'll take one of the Generation of Dragons?" Henry asked.

"Yeah who wouldn't." said the freshman that greeted Henry first and the others there gave their own forms of agreement. Realization suddenly struck them. "AAAHHHH!"

"You mean you're a Generation of Dragons."

"I'm Henry, aka Night Fury." Henry said and bowed. "So how about a quick game. Don't worry I'll go easy, it'll basically be a game for me to teach you guys a few things."

"Uh, I don't know." Said the freshmen who greeted Henry.

"What's your name?" Henry asked.

"Max." the freshmen replied.

"Okay who else wants to join the basketball team?" Henry asked.

Two freshmen raised their hands, who Henry saw last week. "Okay who was going to join it before they knew I was the Night Fury?" Henry asked and no one raised their hand.

"Really? Just you three?" Henry asked surprised. "I thought there would be more."

"You guys atomized the team very few wanted to join since they thought they couldn't ever win against you." Max said.

"That's true. To get beat that badly, even by the Generation of Dragons, is fucking pathetic." Henry said. "However the Generation of Dragons has split up and gone to different areas so we can see who is the strongest, so we'll be going up against one at a time instead of all at once."

"Really!?" The freshmen that wanted to join the basketball team said.

"Yap, now as the basketball team stands right now, it won't matter if I can beat the other dragons, the teams they joined could easily crush the current team." Henry said.

"And we suck worse than the current team." Max said. "What good would we do?"

"Trust me the current team is all that great I doubt it'll be very long before you can surpass them." Henry said. "Now then you two what are your names?" Henry said pointing to the other two guy who wanted to join the basketball team.

"I'm Lucas." Said one of the freshmen. He was 6' 1", had medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, real muscular. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, dark tan cargo pants, and black sneakers.

"I'm Ryan." Said the other. He was 5' 11", had short light brown hair, brown eyes, and didn't seem to have some muscle, but not a lot. He was wearing a blue jeans jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with light blue trim.

Henry looked at the other guys who didn't want to join the team and said. "I'm sorry, but do you mind if me and them occupy the court for the remainder of lunch?"

"Go right ahead." They said, not wanting to piss of the guy that was called Night Fury by the Generation of Dragons.

"Thank you." Henry replied, then looked at Max, Lucas, and Ryan. "Now let's see what you got."

Henry snatched the ball from Max in the blink of an eye and started dribbling, but not going for a basket. They spent half the time trying to stop Henry and steal the ball and the other half Henry trying to get past them.

When the end of lunch bell rang Max, Lucas, and Ryan were sweating heavily and Henry was sweating slightly.

"You are good I could use you to take down the Generation of Dragons." Henry said.

"You…really think… so?" Max panted.

"Yeah, just make sure you show up for tryouts and I'll get you on the team." Henry said.

"Got it." Max, Lucas, and Ryan said.

"See you guys then." Henry said and left.

"Bye."

Henry made spent the rest of the school day sitting through classes waiting for after school tryouts. For seventh period though he had Gobber for AP Physics 2 and had Astrid and Franklin in class, but they didn't know Henry was there. Because Henry was the first one there and Gobber was having computer problems, so Henry was stuck in the back of class working on the computer and Gobber skipped his name when calling roll, so they didn't notice him. Which Henry was thankful for since he really didn't want to deal with them yet.

Seventh period ended and Gobber, Astrid, and Franklin went to the gym together for basketball try-outs, with Henry trailing behind them by about 10 feet. Gobber was going because he was the basketball team's coach and adviser, Franklin was going since he was the assistant coach and the team's manager, and Astrid was going because Thomas, Scott, and Rebecca was going to be there as well; Rebecca to support her twin brother. And Henry was going to join the team.

When they arrived Scott, Thomas, Eret, Dustin, Max, Ryan, and Lucas were already there along with the other players. Gobber saw Max, Ryan, and Lucas and asked. "So is it just you three who are joining?"

"No there is one more of us that is supposed to be here, but I don't know where he is." Max said.

"Yo, right here." Henry said from behind Gobber, Franklin, and Astrid.

Everyone turned to look at Henry. "Hey Henry." Max, Lucas, and Ryan said in sync.

"What's up guys?" Henry replied.

"Hiccup!? What are you doing here?" Gobber asked in shock.

"To try-out why else?" Henry replied.

"That's Hiccup!?" Everyone, except the freshmen and Gobber, asked in shock.

"Will you please not call me that it's kind of annoying?" Henry asked. "I only let Gobber do it since I know it's pointless to try and get him to stop."

"Useless can't try-out for the basketball team. He's useless." Scott said.

"What do you define as useless?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah at lunch he completely schooled us." Ryan said.

"He's the Night Fury of the Generation of Dragons." Max said and everyone else started to laugh, expect for Gobber and Franklin, who had confused faces.

"Hiccup one of the Generation of Dragons. That's hilarious." Scott laughed.

"He's not even fit to be the water boy." Thomas laughed.

"At best he would be there bench." Rebecca laughed.

Max, Lucas, and Ryan looked at Henry to see how he was going to react. Henry walked over to the basketball rack and grabbed one of the balls. He took the ball and slammed it down on the ground hard, causing a loud sound and the ball went high up into the air. The loud noise caught everyone's attention. Henry stuck his hand out and caught the ball on the way down. "Now that I have you attention. Why don't I show you how good I really am, aye Snotlout?"

Scott laughed and said. "Like you could beat me. I'd completely crush you."

"Want to bet on that?" Henry asked.

"You want to make a bet with me?" Scott asked clearly amused by Henry's proposal.

"Yeah, a little one v one, first to twenty-one wins. If I win I become captain of this team and those three," Henry points to Max, Ryan, and Lucas, "get to join the team."

Scott laughed and asked "Yeah like that'll happen. What do I get when I win?"

"I'll be your slave for the rest of my life." Henry said.

Scott got a sadistic smile and said. "Deal."

Scott's sadistic smile vanished when he saw Henry smile so big that his face was endanger of being split in half. "Good. Get ready to get your ass atomized."

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter. The other chapters won't be nearly this long only being between 1000 and 1500 words usually, but can be higher. Don't really know when it'll be updated, but will try to get it updated every few weeks. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey here is the next chapter. I do have one change there are 5 seniors (including Henry), 1 junior, 1 sophomore, and 3 freshmen (Lucas, Max, and Ryan) on the basketball team. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

One minute… one minute was all it took for Henry to score the 21 points needed to win the game. Scott was on his hands and knees staring at the floor wide eyed, wondering how he lost to Henry. Everyone else, except the freshmen, was slack jawed and wide eyed that Henry crushed Scott 21 to 0. Henry had utterly destroyed Scott with three points and steal the ball from his and throwing it from behind his back.

"Damn, didn't hold back on that one did ya Cap?" Max asked Henry.

"What are you talking about I haven't even tied my hair back yet." Henry said.

"You mean that wasn't all out?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I was using the same strength the other Generation of Dragons when they fought these guys two years ago." Henry said.

"That was two years ago?!" The freshman shouted.

"Yeah they've got significantly stronger over the past two years too." Henry said.

"We're screwed. There's no way we can win." Lucas said.

"Guys I'm a Generation of Dragons, you don't need to be stronger than them, that's my job, you just have to better than their teammates." Henry said.

"Okay that sounds… manageable." Max said.

"Good. Now let's get practicing we have a lot of ground to cover." Henry said.

"What makes you think we're going to listen to you?" Thomas asked.

"I did just be Snotlout." Henry said.

"So?" Thomas replied.

"Do you want to win Nationals?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, but that's impossible because of the Generation of Dragons." Thomas answered.

"Hello, I'm a Generation of Dragons, remember?" Henry asked. "Besides The Dragons have all gone to different schools, so we can test each other's strength."

"I still don't believe you're a Generation of Dragons." Thomas said.

Henry sighed and took out his phone and went to his image gallery and scrolled through till he found the picture he was looking for. "Here catch." Henry said and tossed the phone to Thomas.

Everyone gathered around Thomas to see what was on the phone's screen. On the phone's screen was a picture of Henry and 5 other boys and 2 girls. "Holy shit it's true!"Eret exclaimed.

Starting from the left side of the photo was Henry with his hair tied back into a stallion tail, revealing his pierced eyes, and he was in his basketball uniform, which was white with a sky blue trim and number 15 on it. Uniform stopped at his shoulders revealing his tattoo. "Do you have piercings?" Scott asked.

"And a tattoo?" Thomas asked.

"Yap." Henry said and moved his hair to reveal his ears. "Six in each ear."

"Six!?" Gobber said astonished. "I can see you getting a tattoo and a piercing or two to impress a girl, but twelve is outrageous."

"Why did you get so many?" Max asked. "You don't seem like the kind of guy to get a bunch of piercings."

"Does Uncle Stoick know about this?" Scott asked.

"No my dad doesn't know about them and he's not going to, until I say so. Understand?" Henry said giving a sweet innocent smile, while radiating an aura of death that sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

 _He certainly learned a few new tricks_ Gobber thought.

"Understood." Everyone said in sync.

"As for the piercings they were a punishment." Henry said and everyone's eyes widen in surprise. "Let me explain. I was doing really well and was close to making the regulars, but I kept missing my shots and letting the ball get stolen. So the captain thought if I got a punishment for missing or letting the ball get stolen. So when we were trying to figure out what punishment to give me. Hunter walks in with his newly pierced ears and suddenly I was given a punishment. I had to get one ear pierced for every basket I missed or ball that was stolen. So after ten missed shots and two stolen balls I had six piercings in each ear. After I refused to get another piercing, so the captain had some of the other Dragons to pin me down and while he had someone give me a tattoo. But after that I quit missing my shots and not let the ball be stolen. I became a Generation of Dragons shortly after."

"Wow your captain sounds like an asshole." Lucas said.

"Yeah basically, but he does have his rare moments of goodness." Henry said.

"He sounds scary." Franklin said shaking slightly.

"Oh he can be. Especially when someone defies him." Henry said. "Anyways the girl, that I have my left arm around and leaning into me is my girlfriend." Henry pointed to a smiling girl with shoulder length hair, dyed a crimson red, sapphire blue eyes that contrast against her crimson red hair making them shine, had skull stud earrings, and stood 5'6". She was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt that had a grey skull over her D-cup chest, skinny blue jeans that had a hole above the left knee, and black sneakers.

"You have a girlfriend!?" Everyone, except the freshmen, shouted.

"Yeah." Henry said plainly.

"How come you never told me about her or being the Generation of Dragons when we talked over the phone?" Gobber asked. Everyone looked at Henry in curiosity as to why he didn't say anything about having a girlfriend or being a Generation of Dragons, both of which are bragging about.

Henry thought about it for it a second and answered. "It never came up." Everyone did the cartoon move were they fall down on their head with their feet in the air.

"Dude, you have a smoking hot girlfriend. I would be telling everyone about it!" Ryan said, shouting towards the end.

"She's not that hot." Astrid and Rebecca muttered.

Henry heard Astrid and Rebecca and could help but say. "She's even hotter naked."

"You've seen her naked." Scott asked in disbelief.

"I've done more than just see, if you catch my drift." Henry said and started laughing that slacked jawed faces everyone was making.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Hiccup?" Gobber asked, still in shock, which caused Henry to laugh harder.

"I know I'm different, but blame the Generation of Dragons and my girlfriend. They made me this way." Henry said.

"So they aren't the best influences I'm guessing." Max said.

"Meh. They have their good traits and their bad." Henry said.

"And which turned you into a sexual deviant?" Lucas asked with a knowing smile.

"Girlfriend, defiantly my girlfriend." Henry said with a smile. "Which reminds me I'm the only Dragon that is not a virgin and that is because our captain went ballistic and gave everyone an eight and a half hour lecture on why not to have sex till you're married."

"Really? Which one of these guys is your captain?" The Sophomore asked. "This guy?" The Sophomore pointed to the tallest boy in the photo at 6'11". The boy in the photo was black Jamaican boy, with long dreadlocks that reached his shoulders, and brown eyes. He was wearing his basketball uniform with the number 5 on it and had a bored look on his face.

"No that's our center Michelangelo." Henry said. "He is a great artist too." Henry then pointed to the smallest person on the team at 5' 6". "That's our captain, Alex."

Alex had red hair and eyes, and also wear his basketball uniform with the number 4 on it. In the picture Henry had his right elbow resting on Alex's shoulder, whom was giving Henry a half-hearted glare while smiling slightly.

"That's your captain, he's so small." Scott said and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"He's taller than you." Henry said.

"What?" Scott exclaimed.

"Never mind." Henry said and pointed to a 6' 3" Asian boy with a scowl on his face. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his basketball uniform with the number 6 on it. "That's Ty. He's not the friendliness guy around, but only one of the Dragons that can match my speed."

Henry then pointed to a girl that was 5' 3" with a slightly bigger chest, with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing green hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She had a smile on her face and was holding up a peace sign. "That's Sarah. She's Ty's childhood friend and kind of the personal coach of the Generation of Dragons."

"Personal coach?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah we had the basketball team coach, but because we were so strong the regular training wasn't really cutting it, so she would make design a training regimen for us specifically, to help us individually." Henry explained.

"She must be a good coach then." Gobber said.

"Oh, she is. She'll give us an incredibly detailed reports on our opponents." Henry said.

"Okay, so who are the other two guys?" Max asked.

"The guy with the cross necklace is David." Henry said pointing towards a boy with combed down brown hair that reached the middle of his neck, gray eyes, and stood 6' 5". He was wearing his basketball uniform with the number 7 on it and a silver cross on a silver chain. "He considers it his lucky charm."

"Is he religious?" Lucas asked.

"Not particularly. He got the thing at an antique shop." Henry said.

"Is it a lucky charm?" Ryan asked.

"I've never seen him miss the whole time I've known him." Henry said. "So I'd say so."

"Not once?" Scott asked.

"Nope. Not even when he shot full court." Henry said.

"That was during practice right?" Ryan said.

"I've seen him do it during games." Henry said.

Everyone jaw dropped. "Is that even possible during a game?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I mean I've seen videos of the pros do it during practice, but never saw anyone do it during a game." The Sophomore said.

"Yeah the guy is accurate as hell at any distance." Henry said.

"Who's the last guy then?" Max asked.

"That annoying bastard is Hunter." Henry said. In the picture Hunter had blonde hair, blue eyes, two small diamond stud piercing in his ear, and stood 6' 1". He wore a basketball uniform with the number 8 on it.

"Damn he's hot." Rebecca said and Franklin muttered. "He's not that hot."

"Yeah a lot of girls swarm him even when he's by himself." Henry said.

"You guys get swarmed by girls?" Max asked.

"Oh, yeah we're as popular as pro NBA players." Henry said.

"Cool." Ryan said.

"So, do all of them have nicknames like yours?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Alex is known as the Dragon King since he is our captain. Michelangelo is known as Rumblehorn, but we like to call him Big Mike. Ty is the Skrill. David is the Deadly Nadder. And Hunter is the Terrible Terror." Henry answered.

"Terrible Terror?" Rebecca asked.

"It makes more sense if you actually know the guy personally." Henry said.

"What is he some kind of asshole?" Max asked.

"No. He's just annoying." Henry replied.

"I heard that all the dragons have some sort of special skills." Lucas said.

Henry nodded. "Alex has the _King's Eye_ , which lets him read a person's movement's like a book, and _King's Embodiment_ , which lets everyone on his team enter the zone. Big Mike has incredible strength and height which he uses to blow through then opposing team's defense and dunk and block with easy. Ty is fast and agile and has the abilities _Lightening Dribble_ , making the ball basically unstealable, and _Forced Zone Enter_ , which as the name implies lets him enter the zone at his will. David has perfect accuracy and can shot from anywhere, plus he has the _Mirage Shot_ , which makes it seem like the ball goes straight through your hand, and he is extremely skilled with fakes. And Hunter has the ability to copy and steal the moves of others, even if he's only seen it once."

"Aren't stealing and copying the same thing?" Lucas asked.

"No, because when he steal it you can't use that move for the rest of the game." Henry explained.

"What about you? What's your special skill?" Max asked.

"I have the greatest speed and agility of the Dragons and I specialize in moving the ball." Henry said.

"What do you mean moving the ball?" Max asked.

"I steal, pass, and dribble the ball from one end of the court to the other." Henry said.

"So you make sure the ball get to where it needs to be for your team?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, basically, but I can still shoot just fine." Henry said.

"Yeah, we saw when you took down Snotlout." Max said. "How did you make those shots from behind the back so easily?"

"That's my _Dragon's Eye_ ability. It lets me have a dragon's eye view from the top to see the full court. It also lets me change my view to a full 3D view." Henry said.

"So you can see everything?" Lucas asked.

"Along as it's with in my field of vision I can see up, down, left, right, and whatever other direction there is in three dimensions." Henry said.

"So if a girl is wearing a skirt you can see her…" Scott said.

"Yes, but I don't cause my girlfriend would take my head off." Henry replied.

"As she should." Astrid said.

"Yes now let's start practice we have lots of work to do." Henry said clapping his hands. _Lots and lots and lots of work to do._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter please Favorite, Follow, Review.**


End file.
